The Sculptor
by ocealyn
Summary: Edward is a lonely sculptor with a deep dark secret. Will he continue to live the life of a mad man or will the Gods give him the greatest love story ever told? (Inspired by the Greek story "Pygmalion and Galatea")


**THE SCULPTOR**

The Golden Era of Greece.

That's what they called it.

When every corner, every nook, every home was decorated with the frills of the great century, all knew of the celebrations held in honor of the Gods.

Not one home had a lack of proper needs in life. Not one hume went to sleep with an empty stomach. Not one celebration had a lack of mead and wine. Every citizen of Greece who lived in this era was of great fortune to have been born at a great age.

Even one lowly sculptor such as myself.

However, ever since this one night, this one dream, as impossible as it sounds, I had felt the greatest of sorrows and felt the greatest of regrets to ever be born at this time. Though I will not convey the depth of my sorrow to the great Gods. They have been most generous after all.

Another day, another rock, another statue. The hammer and chisel had been a part of my hands ever since I could remember. My home was knee deep in dust and stone after every burst of inspiration, as if one of the muses had been living at my house all along. I would not be surprised if that were the case.

I sold my first creation when I was fifteen. A high priest of Athens had paid me fifteen pieces of gold to create a statue of the God Apollo atop the high hills of a great temple. Not even seven days after my work had done, requests of my talent had been asked from the men of aristocracy until it reached the houses of royalty.

For ten years, I have lived this life, I only ever knew the walls of my workshop, the feel of my hammer and chisel, and the smell of marble and dust.

There had been offers of a greater life. Work for this family, live on a great land, marry a beautiful Greek woman…

But I found myself never leaving my modest home and modest workshop, even though every corner of my house was filled with a lifeless piece of art.

"Job well done as always, my old friend." Carlisle had come to inspect my work. "My wife will be most pleased. She always admired your handiwork."

I smiled, pleased at the results of my work as well. It was a marble statue of Cupid and Psyche in a wide embrace. A birthday present to Lord Carlisle's wife, Esme. The wings of Cupid were a tricky task, but I had managed without flaw.

I bowed my head. "Thank you, my Lord. It's good to be of service to your house."

He laughed. "Always so formal, Edward. Have we not been friends for a long time?" He handed me a pouch of gold. I weighed it in my hand, feeling it's worth. Too much.

I gave Lord Carlisle another smile and a bow. Always so generous. "Thank you, my Lord. And yes, our friendship is something I value very much."

"I am glad to hear that. Have you had time to think about my proposition?" He smiled.

My face fell and I looked down to the ground. "I have, my Lord. And I am afraid that I must decline."

"Decline?" His expression showed that he did not expect a rejection at all.

"Yes, my Lord. I appreciate the offer and the generosity, but I do not believe I am suitable for this marriage." Lord Carlisle had offered a female servant in his house for me to marry. Irina was her name. I met her once. She was a beautiful girl. But she just wasn't the one for me.

"You are more than suitable, Edward. Irina would be a lucky girl to marry a famous sculptor such as you. She had already agreed to this proposition, and I have no doubt that she would be a very capable wife."

"I have no doubts either, my Lord. But I am afraid that it is I who won't be a suitable husband."

He seemed taken aback. "With all the gold you earn from your creations, I don't believe you will have any problems in providing…,"

I smiled sadly. "I'm flattered with the offers, my Lord, but I believe my focus at this moment in time is my work. Not to find a wife." I lied half-heartedly.

Lord Carlisle shook his head. "You aren't getting any younger, my friend. Don't you want to have a family? An heir to carry your name?"

I do.

"Not at the moment, my Lord."

He sighed. "I do not understand your intentions, my friend. But life is not all about the work, I hope you know. We live in a great age and I do not want you to live with any regrets." I couldn't help but feel a knot of pain in my stomach at his words. "Well, I cannot force you, Edward. But if that is what you want-,"

"It is."

He studied me for a moment before nodding. "I cannot say that I am not disappointed, but until Irina finds another suitor, the offer will still stand, Edward. May the Gods bless you."

I nodded and thanked him again before excusing myself to leave before the sun sets. It had been a long day.

There had been offers like that one before. There was always an offer of marriage somewhere. If the woman was beautiful and capable, what man in his right mind would reject such a generous offer?

But I was not like other men. Ever since that dream a few years ago, I had changed. And until now, I still was not sure if that 'change' had been good or bad. But that dream gave me _her_…

So how could it be something bad?

There was a never-ending turmoil in my mind and my emotions ever since _her._

She made the sane into insane in my universe. Because of her, I was destined to be sent to the asylum. Surely, something was wrong with a brain as love-struck as mine.

Yes. I was in love.

It was the reason why I rejected every marriage proposal ever offered, including Lord Carlisle's.

As I passed by the market place, still bustling with citizens trying to buy the last scraps of food for a cheaper price, I caught site of a trinket stall and purchased a lady's blue wrist cuff made of sea shells, moonstones, and a gold insignia of what looked like a dove before heading back to my house.

"Another trinket, Sir Edward." The storekeeper grinned, obviously approving of my choice. "You have always had a good eye for my best merchandise. Is it for the same girl?"

"Yes, it is." I always made sure to avoid people's gaze when they talked about her.

"Gods forbid, Edward. Have you married her yet? It has been years. Surely you have grown weary of this chase?"

I merely chuckled.

They would never understand. "It is not a chase, Madam Renee."

"Well if it is not a chase, they pray tell, young man."

I struggled to find words as I always had. "It is just… complicated."

"A complicated relationship even before marriage is not a good sign, lad. You have bought her the prettiest of favors and yet I see you grow weary year after year. Has she not returned your affection?" She looked upon me as a mother would a child.

I could not reply.

"I take that as a no." She sighed. "I say you find another woman to warm your bed, Edward. You aren't getting any younger after all. My children all married before reaching their eighteenth spring. A handsome man such as you, if you are interested, I have a lovely niece who would be perfect-,"

"It is none of your business, madam!" I suddenly spat out. A look of pain crossed my face before I quickly recovered. Madam Renee seemed taken aback by my sudden reply, but she did not seem angry. Just sad. "I am sorry. I did not mean-,"

"It is alright, young man." She replied quickly. "You are right. It is none of my business. I apologize as well."

I sighed heavily before bidding farewell. The walk back to my house was quiet. I had passed my neighbors silently, bidding each a good night before reaching my own place at the end of the road.

I dropped my satchel to a nearby table and washed my face in a basin of water before heading into my workshop.

It was too crowded.

But every marble stone served its purpose. They were a distraction to what I was hiding at a dark corner of the room. I easily moved an unfinished marble statue on that dark corner to reveal a hidden passageway. One that I had created many years ago ever since that day.

I lit several candles inside the dark room and felt my heart stir at the sight of _her…_

My love. My life. My curse.

My lifeless, beautiful statue standing at the center of the room.

Pale and flawless, with only her arms covering her modesty, a marble sheet around her slender waist, and long hair falling in waves in between the dimples of her back. Her face, timeless and gentle, everything shaped to a certain perfection.

So realistic and yet so lifeless.

This was my blessing… and my curse.

She came to me in a dream years ago. I awoke that night with a thundering heart, afraid that I would forget her perfect face and her perfect smile. My hammer and chisel could not work fast enough as I created her very being in a form of the finest marble I could find. When I was done, I could not believe what my hands had created. She was the epitome of the Goddess Aphrodite herself.

I stared at it for days; unable to tear away from the beauty my mind and my hands had carved. She was my best work, and I doubt that any other sculptor in Greece could carve anything more perfect.

For days, I had left her at the center of my workshop, always stealing a gaze as I worked on other sculptures. But that had been a mistake.

Other men and women had chanced upon her perfection. Touching her perfect surface, tracing her perfect form, offering me my weight in gold for her purchase so another man could admire her every day.

The thought made me mad!

She was mine and mine alone.

I hid her from the rest of the world, saving her beauty for my eyes only, and for years I went insane.

I could not look upon another woman and not compare her to my beauty. Everything had changed in my eyes. I started to talk to my lifeless creation, telling her every secret, every thought. I started buying her the softest of silks, the finest of gems, and the prettiest of favors, learning that blue was the color that suited her the most. I caressed her as I would a lover, wrapped her in blankets during the cold, and even slept beside her at night.

I was a happy man in that first year.

But that was until I was offered a woman for a hand in marriage.

I rejected a beautiful girl from a good household and when I was asked for a reason of my rejection, my reply was that I was in love with someone else.

The weight of my words had crashed down on me that day.

I was in love with a soulless creation, a manifestation of an old dream.

One of the greatest sculptor's of Greece and gone and fallen in love with his own creation. Insanity had befallen me as if I had been dipped in a pool of poison and drowned.

The madness of what I had done had filled me with rage and sadness that I locked myself away for weeks. One night, after many bottles of mead and wine, I grabbed a large hammer from my workshop and approached my love, my creation, my blessed curse.

I stared at her one final time and raised my hammer, ready to make the insanity disappear…

But I couldn't do it.

Her face, her body, her soft smile…

How could I live the rest of my life without looking upon her every night? How could I live with the thought that I had destroyed the woman of my dreams?

The hammer hit the marble base of the perfect statue as I broke down that night and cried, cursing the Gods for not giving me a woman with a beating heart, for not giving me the one love that I desired the most, for damning me to love a stone for life.

For years I have lived a mad man's life. Not marrying, not loving, not living as I should. I tried several times to forget, but I found that it was not meant to be. She occupied my every thought, every move.

I had begun to regret being born at this age. Something inside me was telling me that she was once real. The girl from my dream long ago. The memory was so vivid, so real, she had to have been real at some point… or some time. She just wasn't here at this lifetime. The storytellers of my old village had given tales about 'soul mates,' a rare but wonderful thing to behold. Two souls living across time, always managing to find each other again, no matter how many lifetimes they lived.

I believed she was mine.

I knew that our souls were reaching out to each other. I felt it every single day. The burn and the pain of longing for something you do not even know exists. But as tragic as it may be, we won't ever be able to find each other in this life.

How could we? It was impossible.

However… I still had that one dream. I still have this one statue. It was the closest thing I had to my soul mate.

No matter how mad and cursed this life would be for me, I would take it.

I sighed as I caressed the perfect face of my beautiful statue, wishing that I could feel the warmth of human skin instead of cold marble. I placed the blue trinket I had earlier purchased around her slender wrist and smiled. "It suits you." As always.

In my imagination, I could see her smile. Her eyes would be warm and inviting, with a certain sparkle. She'd look upon me as I looked upon her, and all my weariness would drift away.

But it was not to be.

I placed my hands on her cold, smooth shoulders and pressed my forehead against hers, sighing heavily and feeling the exhaustion of the day wash down on me. "One day, in one life time… we will be together, I know it. I know you were real once, I'm sure you were… else my feelings for you would not be this strong. I wish I could do more, but there's only so much a mere mortal like me can do. But please know that I do love you… more than anything."

Nights were always like this.

I talked to her as I would a lover, and as always, I would never get a reply. But I was fine with that. As long as she lived in my mind and my heart, I could survive, no matter how much I longed for the afterlife.

* * *

I awoke in the dark room at the sound of a crash outside the workshop. I shot out of my seat, wincing at the soreness of my body from falling asleep on a hard chair. The candles had gone out and my woman stood unmoving at the center of the room.

Another crash sounded, followed by the sound of a male voice.

I quickly left the dark room and covered the secret passage with the unfinished marble sculpture and made my way around the front.

"Ah, curses. That was a good one too-," I heard a man murmur.

I found a man standing beside rubble, which I assumed to be one of my small sculptures of the Goddess Athena.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather loudly, slightly vexed by the intrusion of a stranger in my home.

He turned around gracefully and smiled, giving a slight bow.

Strange fellow.

"I shall pay for the damages I have caused, forgive me, sir." He walked briskly toward me. "I am here to deliver a letter from my s-… master. He lives near the temples of Figaleia and has sent a request for your services." He handed me a white scroll.

A 'white' scroll. Surely a rich master this servant has. It is most difficult to produce white parchment these days, especially one as flawless as this.

I took it from his hand. "Thank you. May I ask for your master's name?" It was then that I took in his appearance. He was tall, muscular, with a head of curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. His tunic was white and clean, and his sandals looked like they shone gold. This man was a servant? He looked more like a prince to me.

"His name is Phil Atio." He smiled widely.

My mouth almost fell open. "Pardon me?"

"His name is Phil. Master Phil Atio. You can't miss him. He's famous."

"Phil…Atio?" Was this man trying to amuse me?

"That's right." He snorted.

_Crash._

We turned to the sudden crash and I found another one of my creations in pieces on the floor. It looked like one of my sculptures of Hermes. "What in Zeus's name…?" What caused that?! The wind wasn't strong, and I doubt any mice could have moved something that large.

"Ooh, sorry about that." He winced. "Not to worry, I will pay for the damages." He said without hesitation.

"What? But- it's fine. You didn't cause that-,"

"Here you go!" He tossed me a pouch of money and it jingled generously in my hand. Just how many sculptures did he break?

"This is obviously too much." I tried to give it back but he held up his hands.

"No, take it. Believe me, you deserve it." He smiled widely.

I stared at him strangely.

"My family has always appreciated your work, Edward. You can give Hephaestus a run for his talents." He crossed his legs and leaned against my worktable.

"I… I doubt I could rival the skills of a God."

He laughed. "Modest as always. I can see now why she wants to meet you."

My eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Ah," he scratched his head. "I mean 'he,' … my Master. 'He.' He's male you see."

"Phil Atio?" That sounded wrong. A man had to live his life with this name?

He barked out a laugh. "Yes, that's right." Was he laughing at his own Master's name? "Ah," he wiped away a tear. "That was a good one. Be sure to make it to my s- Master's home by the day of the next full moon. He'll be expecting you. His house is right beside the high temple."

"I didn't even know there was a temple in Figaleia." If I recall correctly, I went there twice with my father when I was a boy. It is quite a journey.

"It's fairly new." He brushed off and stared at our shadows. "Well, I must be off. Father has me on another errand. It was good to finally meet you, Sculptor. And by the way…," He pointed to a statue I made of Artemis with a bow and arrow. "My sister loves this one. You might want to send it to the temples."

"I'm sorry, have I met your sister?" I have met simply too many people who walk into my shop.

He chuckled. "No, I can't say you have." I followed him outside, about to ask more directions to his Master's residence, but he was already gone. He walks fast, but I guess that was the reason why he was a messenger.

That night, I looked upon the moon and counted that I had only five days before the next full moon. The Village of Figaleia was a three-day journey if I walked on foot. It would be faster if I rented a carriage or a horse. I chose the former.

For two days I prepared all necessities and closed down my workshop to prepare for my travel. On the eve of my journey, I visited the dark room and gazed upon my beauty.

"I am going on a journey for a few weeks. As always, you will be on my mind, but forgive me for leaving you again after a short time." The foolishness of my actions was not lost in me, but how much further could a man like me drown? "Please stay safe, my love."

I touched her face down to the curve of her chin. She always looked so real, it was easy to imagine her alive. But no matter how much I wished it, she stayed as lifeless as a rock.

I never cried again, not since that one night. My tears had dried. But…

"How I wish you were alive…"

* * *

The Village of Figaleia was more prosperous than I could remember as a boy. Being a mountain village, I was not surprised to see ranges of crops as I ascended the mountain. It was a tiresome journey, but I had made it at last. The first place I visited was the market place, asking for directions to the high temple, and all pointed me to the west side of the village.

Sure enough, after crossing several paths, I caught site of a white temple with large, tall pillars similar to the Lyceum in Athens resting atop one of the mountain peaks. My invitation scroll was folded deep into my satchel, but now I had begun to wonder why a residence house would be so close to spiritual ground?

"Young man."

The voice made me stop in my tracks. I turned to see a female gypsy clothed in red and white from top to bottom. She was far behind her hood that I could only see her mouth and chin. There was an array of gold in her long fingers as it held stones of many different colors on her table. She raised her hand out to me and beckoned. I did not know why, but I found myself standing in front of her stall not a second later.

"My stones have made quite a stir when you passed by. Pray, what do you do in this life?" Her voice was as smooth as silk.

What was I doing here in the first place? I never believed in gypsy cockamamie. But for some reason, I felt drawn. "I… I am a sculptor, madam."

"And your name?"

"Edward."

"You are in love." She said as soon as I uttered my name. I grew stiff. "And the love between you and your woman is of the purest and rarest of forms." I scowled and turned to the side. My woman was a rock, how could she love me back? This was the lowest form of foolishness.

"I am sorry, madam, but I have other things to attend to. Good day." Just as I turned to leave, she grabbed my by the wrist and pulled me back gently.

"You are sad. I know of this, and for that I… apologize for not seeing it sooner." She sounded so sincere.

"It is not your fault, madam." She outstretched my palm and started to trace on the lines.

"She and you had been together for at least twenty live times." I blinked at her in surprise. "And your soul could not accept her absence in this era, that is why you are so sad. It is like reaching out for something you know will never come to you…," My heart constricted in pain. "Unless, someone else reaches it for you."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her hooded face to find an eerie smile.

"Tell me why you do not find another, young man. Why stay in a love doomed to fail? Why not marry another?"

"How do you know of this?"

She chuckled, and it sounded like the chime of bells. "I can see things others can not. Now tell me… why do you stay?"

For a moment, I did not know what to say… however the answer was so simple after all. "Because I can never love another as much as I love her. I would rather live alone than be with someone whom I do not feel strongly for. Staying in a marriage just for the sake of propriety or convenience, in my opinion is no marriage at all."

She regarded me for a moment. "Is that your answer?"

It is the first time I have ever said my reasons out loud, and now that I have given them words, I found that they couldn't be more true. "Yes."

"You have been a good man, Edward. The Gods are pleased with you and your work. Never has such talent been bestowed upon a mortal." She traced the scars and callouses of my hand, those that I have earned from years of hard work. "Love is like a vast ocean, complete with many different and unexpected things, and yet it is the most beautiful thing to behold. I have seen many many humans take it for granted, but you…, despite how it fell into your hands, you did not."

It is because I am a mad man.

She chuckled, as if she read my mind. "Aren't we all fools in love? But it is the greatest of fools who make the greatest of lovers." She held my hand tightly between both of hers. "Do not change, Edward. Stay an honest and honorable man, and the Gods shall bless you."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you." I was about to reach into my satchel for payment but she held up her hand.

"This service is free. Keep your gold. You might need it in the near future. In fact, take this with you. Consider it as a thank you." She held out a granite rock about the size of her palm into my hand.

"For what, madam?"

She lifted her hood slightly and I gasped in surprise. Her hair shone as gold as the sun, her eyes, an array of color I could not define, and her face… it looked so similar, yet so different to my woman,,, my love. She laughed at my expression. "For giving me a wonderful love story."

* * *

I found that I could not forget the gypsy as I journeyed back to my hometown. I rode a travel carriage this time. This journey was certainly a waste of my time.

When I approached the high temple, which was actually a temple of the Goddess Aphrodite, I had asked around for a nearby residence with a master named Phil Atio. The priests and acolytes thought I was offending their patron Goddess and literally threw sticks and stones while chasing me out of their area. It was the most embarrassed I have ever been. It turns out there were no residences near the temple area, and I had been fooled. Curse that man, whoever he was.

I should have known. He did not look like a servant after all. He was probably one of the foolish sons of aristocracy who wanted to make a practical joke out of the local sculptor.

As I left the temple, I had hoped to catch another glimpse of the gypsy down the path but I found that she was nowhere in sight. She had given me more peace than I expected, and I was disappointed to not see her face a second time.

It had reminded me so much of my love.

Who was that woman?

I sank deeply on the covers of my bed as soon as I returned to my house that night. To say that I was exhausted was a near understatement. It wasn't long before drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Something was wrong. I felt it down to my bones.

The night was still at it's best, but something had shifted in the air. How I know this, I am not sure, but something was different about tonight. I left the comforts of my quarters and walked into my workshop. It was too dark and too quiet, but what was irking me so?

My love?

I sprinted towards the dark corner and squinted my eyes to see that the entrance had been moved.

Moved!

With a thundering heart, I ran into the dark room, unable to see from the darkness. I outstretched my hands to the center of the area and felt… nothing! Nothing was there!

"NO!" My breathing grew difficult and my head was tearing apart. "NO, NO, NOOOO!" Where is she? What happened? Who took her away?! I screamed, I cursed, reaching for something that wasn't there until I tripped and fell on what felt like a pile of rock. I felt with my hands and felt smooth marble… the marble of my love's stand.

How could the stand be here, but she wasn't? "What?" I felt dust and rock around it and feared the worst. "My love? Oh please, please, don't be gone. Please please…," There were piles of rock everywhere. She did NOT fall! She couldn't have fallen! My work was perfect! It would never fall on it's own!

The tears started to fall as I felt more pieces of rock on the floor. "This cannot be…, no, no, this cannot be." I cried, feeling the onslaught of unbelievable pain at the thought of never seeing her again. I could never repeat her creation… never. It was impossible. "My love…no, no, this cannot be happening, please, Gods, no." I gathered the pieces I could, but it was not enough. I had been gathering pieces of small rubble, and it wasn't nearly enough to compose my love. No… where was the rest of her?

I needed light.

With a heavy heart, I forced myself to stand and leave the room in search for a candle to light a fire. I grabbed the wall for support as I walked out, and as I did, I noticed a shadow.

My eyes widened. The thief! So much anger boiled inside of me, I felt the onslaught of Eres.

Without hesitation, I grabbed a large hammer and quietly approached him near the window, but as I walked closer, I found that it was not the shadow of a man… but a woman.

I stepped closer, careful not to make a sound. The darkness clouded my vision, but the moonlight near the window made it possible for me to see…

No.

It cannot be.

Her hair was dark, falling in soft waves down her back, which was bare with pale smooth skin, dimples down her back. She was covered in nothing but a blue cloth… one that I recognized, one that I bought for my love many years ago. She was barefoot, her dainty feet covered in white dust.

I could not see her face for she was staring at… the moon, but… how could it be?

Was I dreaming?

If it was… I did not ever want to wake up.

I felt my heart in my throat as I choked a sob and dropped the hammer.

It startled her.

She gasped and turned around and my tears fell even more.

That face.

It was… it _is_ her.

I knew that face. I saw it everyday; I saw it in my dreams. I created that face, that wonderful, sweet face of the woman I love dearly with all my soul.

She looked at me, startled for a moment, and then smiled softly… looking at me as I looked at her everyday. With love.

It almost broke my heart.

She held the blue sheet above her breasts, covering her modestly, like any shy maiden. She was perfection, and I was afraid that if I took one step closer, she would disappear, or I would wake up from this dream.

The blue trinket still rested around her wrist and the dove insignia shone like gold.

When she noticed that I could not come forward, she stepped toward me and my heart jumped, it was almost painful. I choked in more sobs, unable to understand why I could not stop crying. When she was only a hairs breadth away, my hand slowly reached out, but still hesitant… will she disappear if I touch her?

As if sensing my fear, my beautiful woman reached for my hand and held it against her own. No longer did I feel the cold touch of marble. She was soft, warm, inviting. Her eyes shone as she took my hand, gave it a light kiss, and set it upon her temple as she closed her eyes.

I gasped at the whirlwind of feelings bursting inside of me, I thought I would explode. I wanted to rejoice, I wanted to cry, I wanted to feel every inch of her, just to see if she was real.

Feeling braver, I traced her cheek down to her chin as I had done so many times before as her hand traced the scars on my hands and arms. She looked as if she couldn't believe what was happening as well.

My hands were shaking as they slowly held her shoulders, feeling the softest of warm skin. "A-are you…," my voice was shaken. "Are you real?" I whispered, scared of her answer.

She looked upon me with so much sadness and happiness at the same time, as a tear fell down her cheek, shining like a diamond in the night. I wiped it away and she leaned against my open palm. "Please… please tell me you are real. Please tell me this isn't a dream. I won't be able to survive this if you aren't real." I pleaded.

She opened her mouth and I heard the sweetest of voices I have ever heard. "I am real, my love." She sounded as if she wasn't sure of it herself.

"I am… not in a dream?"

Her fingers trailed down my face. "I… do not know what it is like to dream. But_… she_ told me that she gave me life."

_She?_

My heart felt like it was about to combust as I wrapped her fingers in mine and trailed my lips down her wrist. So smooth… even better than I ever imagined it would be. Then I noticed a mark on her neck. I traced it with my thumb. It seemed a silhouette of a bird.

Or a dove…

That was when I realized… the temple, the gypsy,… everything fell into place.

"The Goddess granted my dream." I kissed the mark, sending a quick prayer. I held her face so gently as if she was made of something so fragile and looked into her deep brown eyes.

Brown.

Just like how I imagined it would be.

"You are real." I looked at her incredulously as she smiled.

Oh Gods, her smile… "I have wanted to do this for so long." She wiped away my tears. Her voice grew longing in sadness, it almost broke my heart. "But I could never touch you when I was a stone."

"Please," I begged her, pressing my forehead against hers, looking deep into her dark eyes. "Please tell me you won't disappear, that you won't turn back."

She shook her head. "I do not know what will become of me."

I almost cried.

"But the Goddess gave me life because of you. For as long as our love exists, I know that I will stay."

Her lips were so close, I could feel her breathe upon mine. As if a sudden rush of emotion had enveloped us, our lips pressed together passionately.

Gods…

How many times have I imagined this? How many times did I dream? Now that it was real, I could not contain the joy of feeling the warmth and softness of my woman's lips pressing against mine. I could not get enough. I wrapped my arms around her back, clinging her to me. Her own hands went around my neck, and her sheet fell loose down to her waist. Her skin was sinful. My hands roamed her smooth back as her chest pressed up against mine. She did not seem to care of her nearly nude form, and neither did I.

I created her.

I knew everything about her, and that included her perfect form. My hands traced the curve of her bare side, caressing her breasts as I did so, and landed on the soft dimples down her back.

We laughed between kisses, unable to get enough and our tears mixed together as I carried her and spun her in circles. I thanked the Goddess, screamed and shouted out without a care in the world. My woman laughed as I brought her down once again to my lips.

* * *

"Aw, why so sad, Blondie?"

I turned around to see my brother, floating around in the sky behind me with his funny winged-golden slippers. "Hermes." I regarded him and turned back to staring down onto the world of humans from my high cumulus cloud.

He chuckled. "Now come on, sister. It's not everyday you see the Goddess of Love with such a heartbroken expression. Did your husband catch you with one of your lovers?" He teased.

"Oh, hush you infidel. Do not insult my husband."

"Then pray tell me what is bothering you so." He sat astride me, leaning back against his arms as we watched the world of mortals go by so quickly. That was the problem… everything passed by so quickly when you were a God.

"Do you remember that sculptor seventy years ago? The one who fell in love with his own creation?"

He laughed suddenly. "How could I forget? Phil Atio remember? That was one of my best works."

I rolled my eyes at him. "He passed away just last night."

That shut him up. "Oh."

"And the spell I placed upon his woman was only effective if the sculptor was alive, so now that he's gone… she is as well."

"Turned back to stone?"

I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. I warned her about it a few hours after her husband died so she would have enough time to leave her house and stay hidden. Can you imagine what would happen if her children saw that their mother turned into marble?"

"Well, it would create another one of those legends the Greeks love making up so much. So where is the girl now?"

"She hid in a cave and transformed back without anyone knowing."

He patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. They were one of your favorite love stories right?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yes, and I just hate to see these things come to an end."

"You can tell it to me." He offered. "I'd love to hear how their life ensued. I was too busy running errands to notice. Has it already been seventy years?"

I nodded. "Sometimes I hate being a God."

He whistled. "Don't let father hear you say that. So… how about it?"

"What?"

"Tell me their story. Come on. I have some time in my hands."

I chuckled and willed some clouds to move to my accord so I could show him the scenes.

"They made love the first night she came alive." I began.

Hermes laughed. "Already?"

"Can you blame them? They are soul mates after all."

"Keep going." He leaned against his elbows.

I smiled and continued to tell the tale. "He named her Bella the following day, which means beauty in the roman tongue, and they married the following full moon. The sculptor always made a generous offering to the Goddess for the following years, always in fear that his love would turn back into stone. But she assured him that she would always stay as long as he was by her side. They fell deeper and deeper in love as the years passed. They traveled to their hearts content, visiting the vastest of cities, the greenest of forests, and wondrous of waters, their love never waning, never failing. At the eve of their third year, the Gods blessed them with their first child. They had never felt so much joy at the thought of bringing a new life into the world. They stopped their travels, and lived in a humble village where the sea kissed the sand. They lived an honest and honorable life by the sea, giving life to five more children in the years to come. And when the moment came for their children to live their own lives, Edward and Bella spent the rest of their years together, never parting, not even once. The sculptor was blessed with a long life, however… just like every mortal, he had to pass on to the afterlife. He died at home, with his children all around, and with his wife holding him close." I wiped away a tear and turned to my brother.

"Do you know what his last thought was, Hermes?"

He looked at me, waiting.

"He hoped… prayed… that he could find her again in the next life."

He smirked. "And will you grant that prayer, Aphrodite?"

* * *

YEAR 2013

Paris, France.

The Louvre

… … … … …

This was starting to get frustrating. I know it's the greatest museum in the world, but getting around it is simply impossible. I never had a good sense of direction, not since I was a child. Even though it was my third time visiting this place, I still got lost.

Sighing, I stared at the map for the millionth time. "Greek room, where are you?" I muttered to myself.

"Did you say Greek room, young woman?"

Startled, I turned to see middle-aged blonde woman dressed in red and white smiling at me.

"Uuuh… yes. I'm sorry. I'm not that good in reading maps." I held it out in embarrassment.

The woman merely smiled. "Just go down this corridor, down the stairs and make a left. It's a marble room, you can't miss it."

I smiled at her shyly. "Thank you."

Sure enough, not five minutes later, I had found my destination. Smiling, I weaved my way through the crowd, passing the many sculptures of Greek gods and goddesses around until I found her… the Venus de Milo standing in a wide corner for everyone to see.

My friends think its ridiculous that I keep coming back here to see this, but being an art student, sometimes you just couldn't help but feel drawn toward a particular piece of work. And in my case, it was this one. Some people think the Venus de Milo was overrated because of so much publicity, but I love her because of the mystery she holds. I didn't think she would be half as famous as she was now if she had her arms on her. But their absence gave her a greater sense of beauty.

"Excuse me, Miss?" said a smooth voice. I turned and came face to face with the handsomest man I have ever seen. "I'm so sorry to disturb, but I believe your tour group is waiting for you."

"Oh," I blinked. "I didn't come with a tour group."

He seemed surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry… that woman told me-…," he turned and scratched his head, looking for a woman who was nowhere in sight. "I might have been mistaken." He gave me a lop-sided smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's alright. I'm sure it's unusual for people to come in here alone anyway." I gave him a smile, and his breath seemed to hitch. Strange.

He blinked. "You came here alone?"

Damn. I mentally kicked myself. Now he's going to think you're a loner. "Uh..y-yeah." I smiled embarrassingly. "I was here with my friends a few days ago, but I was the only one who bought the 1-Week Package. So, here I am… again."

He continued to smile, not seeming vexed about it after all. "I completely understand. I did the same thing when I came here for the first time, and now I'm one of the curators."

My eyes widened. He's a curator at this age? He looked so young. He couldn't be more than a few years older than me. "You're a curator? Here? In the Louvre?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Yes." He chuckled at my expression. "It's only been a few months though. I'm also responsible for the maintenance of a few sculptures in this exhibit, including her." He pointed to the Venus de Milo. "Is she your favorite piece?"

I stared at the sculpture. "I don't know. I don't think it's in an artist to have a favorite piece. I just feel drawn to it for some reason." I shrugged.

"You're an artist?" Now it was his turn to be surprised.

I nodded. "Still an art student though. I'm more interested in art history, however. And I'm researching more about the background of the Venus de Milo." I tucked a loose hair strand behind my ear and I found him giving me a peculiar look. "What?" I asked.

He blinked, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry… I was just looking at your- tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" I didn't have a tattoo.

Just then, he lightly touched the side of my neck, tracing my peculiar shaped birthmark. I felt the blood rise to my face. He seemed to notice my surprise and he stepped back all of a sudden. "Sorry, I didn't mean-,"

"It's okay." I chuckled. "I get that a lot." I moved my hair aside to give him a clearer look. "I was nicknamed 'blue bird' by my grandfather because of this birthmark."

"Why blue?" He asked, taking a closer look.

I shrugged. "He said it was because I looked good in blue, and because it's shaped like a bird."

He smiled at that and searched my face for a second before looking at the Venus and then back at me, a look of uncertainty and bewilderment in his features.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…,you know this sculpture also has a…, it's very similar to…" he trailed off.

"To what?"

He merely pursed his lips and turned to me with a look of… determination? "Can I buy you a drink?" I looked up at him in surprise. "Just in the museum café. You have your own research and outtake on the Venus de Milo and I'd love to hear about it."

I gave a shy laugh. "Oh, you'll think me a bore. I'm not nearly done as it is."

"Then why don't I tell you my outtake on the Venus as well." When he noticed my eyes sparkle at his words, he knew I was sold. "My name is Edward Cullen." He held out his hand for me to take. "And you are?"

Without hesitation, I put my hand in his, feeling the onslaught of a strange emotion as our fingers touched. "Isabella Swan."

He smiled, bringing my hand up to his lips. He gave it a light kiss and my heart jumped in happiness. It was a feeling that felt so familiar, like I've seen him do it many times before. "It's lovely to meet you,…Bella."

* * *

Who loves Greek Stories? :) 


End file.
